Funky Valentine
by masteremeraldholder
Summary: The Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab in SFIT was buzzing with energy. It was the annual Valentine's Day Party! Honeybi! Disclaimer: I don't own the picture, jmfan2244 (tumblr/FanFiction) owns it.


A**/N: Occurs after the events of **_**Big Hero 6**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Big Hero 6, **_**Disney does. I also do not own the song, **_**Uptown Funk **_**because Mark Ronson does. **

_**Funky Valentine**_

The Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab in SFIT was buzzing with energy. Not only was it Friday, it was also the day before the annual Valentine's Day Party. The students were all in a jovial mood, all except one. And that person was Wasabi.

It wasn't that he was upset, to Wasabi it was a normal Friday (Wasabi cleaned his lab every Friday). Sure, he'd heard about the party but he wasn't particularly intrigued by it. He'd given up on Valentine's Day after being stood up so many times.

So while everyone was congregated together talking about the party, Wasabi was in his lab cleaning. He readjusted the tools on the already pristine table as the _click clack _of heels hit the floor.

"Hey Wasabi!" He flinched as he was interrupted by the shrill voice. He didn't have to look up to know who the voice belonged to.

"Hello, Honey Lemon." He said customarily.

She smiled. "So what time are you going to be at the Party?"

"I'm not going." He said, continuing to arrange the tools to perfection.

Honey's face fell. "Why?"

Wasabi thought of a lie quickly. "It's not my thing." It wasn't a _whole _lie. He just didn't like Valentine's Day anymore.

"But you have to come!" She persisted. "Everyone else is coming."

Wasabi sighed deeply and face palmed. He didn't mind going out with his friends, but why a party? Parties weren't exactly his cup of tea. Mostly because he couldn't dance. Whenever he tried, somehow he always ended up tripping over his own feet.

He moved his hand away from his face, finding Honey with a pitiful look on her face.

"Please!" Honey pleaded. Wasabi stared at her, his face null of expression.

Honey's eyebrows furrowed. "Please! I mean, who wants to be alone on Valentine's Day?"

_I do! _Wasabi wanted to say. But instead he said nothing.

"You just have to wear something pink." Honey said in a hopeful manner.

"Pink?" Wasabi blurted incredulously.

"It is a Valentine's Day party."

He looked at Honey, unenthusiastic.

She tried again. "Pretty please! I already bought a ticket for you."

Another Wasabi deadpan.

She sighed. "At least come for a few minutes!"

He huffed and gave in. "Fine, I'll go."

Honey Lemon jumped up and down giddily clapping her hands and squealing.

Honey gave him his ticket and filled him in on the time the party (8:00 P.M. on the 14th) started and left happy. Wasabi sat there wondering what he'd gotten himself into.

**Funky Valentine**

Wasabi walked up the pavement towards the gymnasium. He looked down at his watch. It read: _8:10. _Normally, he would've been on time but he didn't really want to come. The only reason why he'd come was to please Honey Lemon. He reached he glass double doors to the gym and entered, walking over to the ticket booth.

The man behind the booth eyed Wasabi in a perplexed manner. Wasabi didn't know why the man had did so. Was it what he had on? He was clad in a pink argyle vest with a white dress shirt underneath. He'd paired it with his usual black pants and jikatabi. He also wore a pink bandana. He didn't see anything wrong with what he was wearing. He let the thought slip from his mind as he handed the man his ID and ticket.

After the man gave him his ID back, Wasabi walked away from the booth to the interior door that lead to the gym. He went through the doorway into the Valentine's paradise.

The gym had been transformed into a wonderland. Pink streamers hung from the ceiling, the walls were covered with heart designs. The bleachers had been pushed in, making more space for dancing and what not. Tables and chairs were lined up along the wall. A DJ stand was on the wall as well. Everything was adorned with pink. To Wasabi, it looked like a bottle of Pepto Bismal.

He walked further into the room, looking for his friends (after all, that was the only reason he'd came). He pushed through the mass of people on the "dance floor" in search of them.

It was quite disturbing. People were dancing and grinding on one another. Perhaps it was the song that was causing them to act this way (Wasabi had never heard it before, something about _Legs moving side to side, smack it in the air_?).

Wasabi could hear the familiar voices of his friends while in the midst of the crowd. "So...this is what happens at college parties." He heard Hiro say. "I've seen my fair share of grinding and twerking at high school parties so this doesn't surprise me."

"Up top, little dude!" He heard Fred's voice reply.

"Please don't encourage him." Gogo said.

Wasabi followed the sound of the conversation, finding Hiro, Gogo, and Fred sitting at a table.

"What's up, Wasabi!" Fred greeted, as he gyrated to the booming music. He wore a pink fedora and a pink t-shirt.

"We didn't think you were coming." Hiro added. He also had on a pink t-shirt.

"Yep, I'm here." He said, cordially.

"What are you wearing?" Gogo said, blowing a bubble. She had the most minute amount of pink on: pink weightlifting gloves and a snapback hat with _swag _in pink lettering."You know this is a casual party, right?"

Compared to the others, Wasabi looked dressy. Maybe he'd overdone it a bit. He was here now, he couldn't leave.

"I didn't know." He said, pulling up a chair next to the others.

"That doesn't matter." Fred began. "What matters is if you came here to party!"

Wasabi definitely didn't come to party but he didn't say this to Fred. Unsure of how to respond, he said, "Uh, whoop whoop?"

"Yeah!" Fred said ecstatically. Gogo scoffed, shaking her head.

The others chattered on while Wasabi wondered where the one missing member of their group was. "Have you guys seen Honey Lemon?" He asked.

"Nope, she isn't here yet." Fred answered.

Wasabi was prepared to leave. Honey was the one who convinced him to come. If she wasn't here, why should he stay?

Just then, the sea of people on the dance floor parted and Honey Lemon strutted through the middle. She was clad in a shimmery pink jumpsuit. It had a swooping neckline, showing off a small amount of cleavage. The pant legs flared out, giving it a 60's look. She'd paired red accessories with it: a red belt across her midsection, red platforms, a thin red scarf, a red headband and a plentiful amount of red jewelry. One thing was clear: Honey Lemon looked _fierce. _

"Hey, guys!" Honey said, nearing the table.

"Honey Lemon, you're lookin' flawless, girl!" Fred said, snapping his fingers.

"She looks like a disco ball." Gogo deadpanned.

"Yep." Hiro nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, Freddie!" Honey exclaimed. "Hiro and Gogo obviously doesn't know fashion." She added. Gogo rolled her eyes, Hiro grinned.

Wasabi observed Honey's outfit. It fit her personality (and fit her in _all _the right places). She definitely looked hot, but, of course, Wasabi was to shy to say this. So instead he said,"I think she looks nice."

"Aww, thanks Wasabi!" She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a bear hug. Wasabi got a whiff of the perfume she was wearing. Ironically, she smelled like honey with hint of zesty lemon. She broke the hug and smiled at Wasabi. "I'm glad you came." She told him. Wasabi could feel his face getting hot. Was he blushing?

He had no time to ponder on the thought before the song started.

_Doh_

_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh_

Everyone knew the first to the song. It was _Uptown Funk. _"That's my jam!" Fred shouted. He hopped out the chair and sprinted to the dance floor, getting sucked into mass of people.

_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh_

_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh_

_Doh doh doh, doh duh (Aaaaaaow!)_

"C'mon, let's dance!" Honey lemon exclaimed. She tugged on Wasabi's arm but he didn't budge.

"I don't dance." He said. Honey's cheerful face fell.

"Okay. I'll go myself." She ran out onto the floor as Bruno Mars' voice came on the track.

_This hit_

_That ice cold_

_Michelle Pfeiffer_

_That white gold_

Honey started with a step-touch, waving her hands in the air.

_This one, for them hood girls_

_Them good girls_

_Straight masterpieces_

She swayed her hips to the beat. The flowing material of the jumpsuit didn't restrict them, allowing her hips to move freely. Wasabi watched intently.

_Stylin', while in_

_Livin' it up in the city_

_Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent_

_Gotta kiss myself I'm so pretty_

Honey twirled and blew a kiss. Wasabi felt the blush coming again.

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Called a police and a fireman_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Make a dragon wanna retire, man_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Say my name you know who I am_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

Hiro tapped his foot, Gogo bobbed her head to the beat, and Wasabi leaned against the wall simply watching Honey Lemon dance. The Latina moved effortlessly to the music. A smile crept upon Wasabi's face.

_Am I bad 'bout that money_

_Break it down_

_Girls hit you hallelujah (whuoo)_

_Girls hit you hallelujah (whuoo)_

_Girls hit you hallelujah (whuoo)_

The crowd parted and lo and behold Fred stood in the midst. He flipped his fedora down the he did a Michael Jackson-esque head and foot walk through the middle, pointing his finger as he did so.

"Woah, look at Fred!" Hiro clamored. "I've gotta get this!" He whipped out his phone, filming Fred's dancing.

_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_

_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_

_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_

Fred grabbed the fedora off his head and flung it into the crowd! He placed his right hand on his belt and threw his left leg outward, landing in a squat. He bouncing up and down in the squat (the _Thriller _move).

_Saturday night and we in the spot_

_Don't believe me, just watch (Come on)_

_Doh_

_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Doh_

He hopped out the squat and went into the infamous Moonwalk. The crowd "ooohed" and "ahhhed", while the Others watched, dumbstruck.

_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Hey, hey, hey, oh!_

Fred did a spin and landed in a toe stand. He came out of the stand and comically dived back into the crowd of people.

Hiro smirked as he got all of Fred's spectacle on film. Gogo lightly grinned and glanced over at Wasabi to see his reaction. Instead of a smirk or grin, He had a look of longing on his face. Without a doubt, Gogo knew that the _longing _was for Honey Lemon. She'd seen how Wasabi was staring at her while she danced (anyone could see it, Wasabi wore his heart on his sleeve) and she'd noticed the blush come upon his cheeks when Honey spoke.

So, Gogo grabbed Wasabi's arm, yanking him to Honey Lemon.

"What are you doing?" Wasabi questioned, trying to loose himself from Gogo's death grip. She kept marching toward Honey without responding.

_Stop_

_Wait a minute_

"Honey Lemon, Wasabi wants to dance." Gogo announced.

"What? No!" Wasabi stuttered.

"Really!" Honey's eyes lit up.

"Yep. You kids have fun." Gogo added as she walked back to the table. She gave Wasabi a glare that said _Woman up! _

_Fill my cup put some liquor in it_

_Take a sip, sign a check_

_Julio! Get the stretch!_

"I can't dance!" Wasabi said downcast. Honey placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, you can!" She answered optimistically. "Just relax and feel the beat!" Wasabi sighed and attempted a step-touch.

"That's it!" Honey exclaimed. "Now add some pizazz!" Wasabi had no idea what she was talking about, so he tried snapping to the beat. Honey smiled.

_Ride to Harlem, Hollywood, Jackson, Mississippi_

_If we show up, we gon' show out_

_Smoother than a fresh jar o' Skippy_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

_Called a police and a fireman_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

By now Wasabi had loosened up a bit to where he was actually enjoying himself. He didn't feel uptight and restricted like he had before. He felt free and he realized he was actually having fun.

_Make a dragon wanna retire, man_

_I'm too hot (hot damn) (hot damn)_

_B-__h__, say my name you know who I am_

_I'm too hot (hot damn)_

Honey Lemon could see Wasabi was having fun. For once was smiling and laughing and having a good time. It made her happy that he was happy.

_Am I bad 'bout that money_

_Break it down_

_Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)_

_Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)_

_Girls hit your hallelujah (whuoo)_

Wasabi lost all memory of the people around him. All he heard was the music. He let it take of his body as he broke out in the Carlton! He swung his arms back and forth while stepping side to side. Honey watched as he freestyles and joined too.

_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_

_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_

_'Cause Uptown Funk gon' give it to you_

_Saturday night and we in the spot_

_Don't believe me, just watch (come on)_

"Hey, look at that guy!" Someone shouted. People then started flocking toward Honey and Wasabi. Hiro flipped his phone back out and started to film, Gogo smirked , and Fred cheered them on in the crowd.

_Doh_

_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Doh_

_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Hey, hey, hey, oh!_

_Before we leave_

_Let me tell y'all a lil' something_

_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_

_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_

The music pulsated as Honey started to do a new dance move: the Bus Stop! She took three steps back, three steps forward, three steps to the side and turned, all while shaking her booty. Wasabi caught on and did the dance as well (without the booty shaking). The crowd clapped and cheered for the old school dance move.

_I said Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_

_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_

_Come on, dance_

_Jump on it_

_If you sexy then flaunt it_

_If you freaky then own it_

_Don't brag about it, come show me_

_Come on, dance_

_Jump on it_

_If you sexy then flaunt it_

_Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot_

Honey grinned as the bridge of the song played through, it was her favorite part. She shuffled to the left then to the right, throwing her hips from side to side.

Wasabi recognized the move-the Bump-and shuffled side to side, bumping hips with Honey Lemon. The classic dance move earned them another round of applause.

_Don't believe me, just watch (come on)_

_Doh_

_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Doh_

_Doh doh doh, doh doh doh, doh doh (Hah!)_

Now everyone was dancing, whether it was stepping side to side or an actual dance move, no one was standing still. The party was most definitely at full blast.

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Don't believe me, just watch_

_Don't believe me, just wat__c__h_

_Hey, hey, hey, oh!_

_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)_

_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_

_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)_

_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_

Honey Lemon shimmied as the song started to wind down. Wasabi shimmied too, he went back as she came forward. It looked as of they were having a dance-off!

_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)_

_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up_

_Uptown Funk you up, Uptown Funk you up (say whaa?!)_

_Uptown Funk you up_

_Aaaaaaow!_

As the song ended, Honey struck a fabulous pose, one hand on her hip and the other behind her head. Wasabi struck a pose: a hand on his hip, the other pointed in the air. They leaned back to back and the crowd went wild.

From somewhere within the crowd, Fred shouted"Fred's Angel's!"

Honey and Wasabi walked back to the table.

"I knew you could do it!" Honey said excitedly, she threw her arms around Wasabi's neck. Wasabi smiled.

Gogo watched the two walk back towards their table. Fred and Hiro (Fred had come out of the crowd) started to walk after them. Gogo caught Hiro by his hood and Fred by the back of his shirt.

"Hey, what gives?!" Hiro asked.

"Let's give them some alone time." Gogo suggested.

"What for?!" Hiro obliviously asked.

"You'll know when your older," Gogo answered," Right Fred?"

"I don't know but, I need to go dance again!" Fred shouted as he ran back on the to dance to a pop tune.

"Right...well come on Hiro." Gogo said, leading them away from Honey and Wasabi.

"Are they in love or something?" Hiro asked as he looked back at the couple.

"Yeah, something like that." Gogo smirked.

**Funky Valentine**

"Where are they going?" Wasabi asked.

"I don't know, but maybe it's better this way. We need to talk Wasabi." Honey Lemon answered with a nervous look in her eyes.

Wasabi gulped, this was his worst nightmare, being stuck with the girl that he liked so so much.

"About what?" He questioned.

"About us, I mean I don't know if you've noticed but, I really like you Wasabi..." Honey Lemon said in a straightforward tone.

Wasabi didn't answer.

Honey continued,"Do you like me?"

Wasabi still didn't answer. Honey Lemon sadly looked down at her lap.

"Hey..." Wasabi whispered as he tapped her shoulder.

Honey looked up to see that Wasabi's face was inches from hers. He firmly pressed his lips against hers. Honey was stunned at first but soon she relaxed and laced her arms around Wasabi's neck. And she knew that the answer to her question was yes.

**Funky Valentine**

"Ewww, they're kissing!" Hiro shouted.

Gogo grinned as she saw Honey and Wasabi linked hands as walk toward she and Hiro.

"You guys are gross..." Hiro said. Honey giggled and Wasabi chuckled.

A new song had started, it was Big Sean's IDFWU.

Fred poked his head out the crowd that was forming on the dance floor.

"Come on guys!" Fred yelled.

The group made their way out on the floor a shouted the first line.

"I don't f-k with you!"

They danced and Wasabi never left Honey's side for the rest of the night.


End file.
